


Let's Play A Game

by DarkestOfQueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/F, Flirting, Light BDSM, Mystery, One Shot, One Shot that'll be like 3 chapters, Walk Into A Bar, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestOfQueens/pseuds/DarkestOfQueens
Summary: Emma spots an out of place, entirely gorgeous brunette at her favorite bar. She takes a risk to strike up a conversation with her.AU. One Shot.





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first published fic. Inspired by a Tweet, of all things.  
> Couldn't resist working a story around the two photos of the women at a bar. I love suggestions, any and all critiques within reason. Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I would be living it up in some penthouse.
> 
> Find me on:  
> Twitter @ImpsDelights  
> Tumblr 221BMifflinStreet

Regina's coworkers begged her to go out to let loose. She goes to the bar to get a drink where she catches green eyes following her. Regina impatiently waits for the bartender. She feels warmth next to her and turns. She is met with stunningly green eyes, luscious blond hair and a confident smirk. "Hi, I'm Emma"

Regina assessed her, pointedly, raked her up and down. She did not mean to do this, but she could not help but take in this bombshell’s visage. "Good evening, Does Emma come with a surname?" Making a lasting first impression was her domain.

Emma's eyebrows rose, but smirked yet again which seemed to annoy Regina. "Swan. Emma Swan. What are you drinking, Ms-" 

"Dr. Regina Mills. And clearly I am not drinking anything at the moment as the bartender is useless." 

Emma smirked again and beat her fist on the table three times. Regina stared as the bartender barely dressed brunette came to greet them. “Hi! Sorry, Johnny was trying to put the moves on me again.”

"Gotcha. Hey, Rubes, get Dr. Mills here something and put it on my tab." 

"That is rather presumptuous, Miss Swan." Ruby smiled at Emma and then at Regina, knowingly.

“Who doesn't want a beautiful lady buying them a drink?” Emma said as if this was plainly evident.

Regina was unnerved by this brazen woman but also intrigued. “Indeed. Thank you. Grey Goose dirty martini extra olives, please.”

“Rubes, I'll get the usual.” Ruby went to the other side to mix the drinks.

“And What's the usual?”

Emma smirked again. “Whiskey sour in a martini glass. The martini glasses look sophisticated.”

Regina’s eyebrow raised at this, “Hm. Well, what do you do, Miss Swan?”

Emma tossed her hair and leaned on the counter. “Eh, asking someone what they do straight away doesn't tell much about them. Ask something else.”

Puzzled, Regina asked "how so?" 

“Work and life are separate. Doesn't tell a person what they're passionate about or what ice cream they like. What they like to do for fun. Work isn’t fun for most people and I’d rather get to know someone based on what they enjoy.”

Regina was at a loss for words. He job was her passion and life. It was everything. Yet this Emma seemed to live quite the opposite. “What's your favorite ice cream then?”

“Pistachio. Hey, don't knock it until you try it. It's delicious.”

Regina had a twitch of a smile, “I'm sure it is, dear.” Ruby returned to bring them two chilled drinks. 

“Hey thanks, Ruby. Dr. Mills, care to join me at my table. I promise, I don't bite.”

Regina shivered. She should not join her, but somehow her feet followed her as if they had a mind of their own. They sat down in a corner cocktail table only enough room for two people. It was snug. Regina felt Emma's thighs against hers, and she could feel a kind of electricity from it. It made her heart thump faster. Emma swung her arm around Regina for comfort though she did not touch her. She found that possessive, that this blonde beauty staked her claim on her. Oh, did she like it.

“Let me guess. You got dragged here by coworkers or friends.”

Regina crooked her eyebrow again, “Keen observation. How did you guess?”

“I saw you all come in. Everyone else seemed thrilled though it didn't seem like you enjoyed yourself. Also, you're all wearing the same ribbon. Presumably an event you were just coming from. Am I close?” Emma smirked again, and Regina either wanted to punch her or kiss her. She was not sure which.

She kept her cool as she always did, “Yes, a charity gala in honor of a fallen colleague.”

Emma straightened at this development, “Oh, I'm sorry.”

Regina took a sip of her martini and waved her hand as if there was a bothersome fly, “Don’t be. He was an idiot; didn't take the proper measures to ensure lab safety.”

“Okay, now I'm curious. What do you do?”

It was Regina turn to smirk "I thought work and life were separate? That you can't learn much from someone that way." 

“You've piqued my interest, Dr. Mills.”

Regina looked at her for a second, “Actually, I can't tell you. It's Top Secret. You would need a clearance for it.”

“Bullshit. Come on, what is it? I thought you were a medical doctor.”

“No, I'm not a medical doctor though my mother would have loved that over my chosen career. However, it's not as you say 'bullshit' I genuinely cannot divulge my job,” said Regina.

Emma was quick to the response, “Other than a colleague died, it involves a lab and is Top Secret.”

Regina cursed inwardly; too much to drink at the gala and now this martini made her talk more than she was comfortable with. Or perhaps it was the woman sitting so close to her. She took another sip of her martini. “Loose lips sink ships.” Emma laughed and Regina could not help but smile. The laughter that emanated from the blonde was simply beautiful.

“Okay, Jane Bond. Wanna Dance? Just don't shoot me, I come in peace.” She got up and extended her hand to Regina and the latter took it. Her hand was so soft and warm. 

“I make no such promises, Miss Swan.” 

They danced for three songs and in three songs Regina felt shockingly aroused. It had been years since she danced it a sensual and rhythmic manner. She had not felt this alive since undergrad at MIT. She could not help the images that flashed in her mind’s eye. Pushing Emma into the nearest wall and having her way with her. It had been so long. Whatever magic Emma Swan had used on Regina, it opened up a plethora of possibilities. These thoughts swirled in her head as they went back to the table, thirsty. 

“No one takes my table. See Grumps there,” She pointed to a short yet angry, short man in the corner. “Security who owes me a big favor.” Emma downed her drink in one fell swoop.

“What did you do for him?” she asked before she sat down. Emma leaned on the table conspiratorially, and Regina leaned forward to listen.

“I can't divulge that. It's classified.”

As if second nature kicked in Regina replied, “Understood.” She finished her martini and fished out the olives. Emma laughed and she stared at her, perplexed.

“You know I'm kidding right.”

Regina looked uncomfortable. Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, concerned. “It's all right, relax. I kid around a lot. Part of my charm.”

“I apologize. I'm not used to being around civilians.”

Emma took her hand of Regina’s shoulder and the latter lamented at the break of contact. “I don't know about that.”

“What do you mean?” Regina inquired.

“I'm a Fed.”

Regina blinked. “Oh....What?”

Emma pulled a wallet out of her bra, how she managed to have that in there to begin with, Regina didn't know. Emma handed it to Regina and she examined it. She sighed, “Emma Swan, Special Agent, ATF.”

“That would make me not a civilian.”

She did not know where the thought came from. Regina imagined her kicking in doors, gun drawn and thoroughly confident. However, it dawned on her what Emma’s job entailed in addition to guns and door kicking. “So, I suppose that job requires a Top Secret security clearance.”

Emma sat down next to her, retrieved her identification and stowed it away in her bra. “Yep. So, you gonna tell me what you do or do I have to get a warrant?”

Regina sat there, thunderstruck. This woman had some sort of bravado that she could not place her thumb on. She was annoyed but it was not a negative irritation rather it was a delightful one. A verbal sparring match. Regina knew this game. She played it regularly and was, in her opinion, a master of it. The image of Emma flashed before her eyes again, and knew what she wanted out of this. She had a goal now. No more tip toeing and being caught off guard by Emma. It was time to take the ball into her court. With that, she knew how to proceed.

“I have an idea,” she leaned in and purposely used her most husky voice. She smirked when Emma visibly gulped at the sudden change, “Let’s go someplace else and you can try to figure out what I do. Let’s make it a game. I assume you are good at interrogation.” Emma nodded but remained silent.

“Good. Three rounds, each round will consist of ten ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions. If you guess right, we will do something of your choosing. If you’re wrong at the end of each round, well…” she leaned in still further up to her ear and whispered the last part, deepened her voice still further, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”  
She could feel Emma breath faster. 

She retreated and put on a winning smile. “You up for the challenge, Agent Swan?”

Emma tried to keep cool as she slipped off the seat and walked toward the bar, pounded the table twice to catch Ruby’s attention. “Rubes, close my tab.”

Regina pulled out her phone and walked toward Emma, gently brushed their exposed arms. “I requested a Lyft back to my place, that’s if you don’t mind, dear.”

“Not at all, Doc,” said Emma, and they walked toward the exit side by side. Regina cast a glance at her colleagues. The men looked at her with their jaws dropped. Regina winked at them and laughed as Emma held the door for her to leave.


End file.
